chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Downloads
CHDK is an open-source project, with many authors working independently or in loose cooperation to add additional cameras and additional functionality. It can seem like there are an overwhelming number of versions and builds for various makes and models of Canon PowerShot Digic II and Digic III cameras scattered about the net. This page is an attempt to assemble the download locations of all CHDK compilations for all makes and models of cameras. If you know of a version or build not listed here, preferably one that has been tested and is free of bugs, please feel free to update and/or add to this section. =Finding the Right Build= To download a working version, you need to know your camera model (duh!) and its firmware version. The links include, as part of their name, text in the following format: "...A610 fw v1.00e" Where the 'A610' refers to the camera model, and the 'v1.00e' refers to the Canon firmware version that camera came with. (Note: some non-US cameras have different model designations. See the table on the [[For Developers|'"For Developers"']] page for a cross reference.) The Firmware Comparisons page may help you choose which build is right for your needs. To find your camera's firmware version number, follow the directions in the [[FAQ#Q._How_can_I_get_the_original_firmware_version_number_of_my_camera.3F|'FAQ']]. (Please note: your camera's firmware version is NOT 1.0.0.0 or 1.0.1.0! It's a number that looks similar to this example: 1.01e. See the FAQ to find the actual version number.) [As an alternative to determining your camera's firmware version, you can try installing every version available for your camera's model (some only have one to try). However, if you do this and fail to get it going, please determine your camera's firmware version before posting a request for assistance.] What are the choices? If you have an a620, a630, a640, a700, a710, S2IS, or S3IS, you have lots of options (GrAnds, Owens, SDM, and Fingalo's builds). a610 is similar except Owens builds are not available. A560, A570, SD500, SD700, and G7 have a more limited selection currently, although growing. Fingalo and Microfunguy (in the SDM section) also have builds for some of these cameras. See the links in the sections near the bottom. Note: *A610 firmware v1.00d should use the CHDK version for A610 v1.00e *S2IS firmware v1.00i should use the CHDK version for S2IS v1.00g Be sure to check the author's homepage or download resource if known, for latest versions and updates. You can find the link to the author's home page by clicking on the heading for that section. After downloading the right build for your camera, follow the directions in the FAQ to Load CHDK onto your memory card, and then load it into the camera. What if nothing is available for my camera? Head on over to the [[For Developers|'"For Developers"']] page to see what progress is being made to port CHDK to additional cameras and firmware versions. (And perhaps you can help!) ---- =GrAnd's Original Builds= GrAnd's builds are the "standard" or "basic" CHDK versions. They have been through many rounds of upgrades, have been extensively tested and used by many users, and are considered stable programs. The current GrAnd version number is 148, and was released August 14, 2007. Unless otherwise noted here, the information on this Wiki refers to GrAnd's versions. The builds that are described in subsequent sections below are based on extensions and/or modifications of GrAnd's original versions. *A610 fw v1.00e *A610 fw v1.00f *A620 fw v1.00f *A630 fw v1.00c *A640 fw v1.00b *A700 fw v1.00b *A710 fw v1.00a *S2 IS fw v1.00e *S2 IS fw v1.00f *S2 IS fw v1.00g *S3 IS fw v1.00a ---- =Beyond GrAnd's Builds= The sections below contain brief descriptions of CHDK builds for either additional cameras and/or that have additional functionality. As noted, they are all based on modifications of the GrAnd's source code. Additional information about these build can be found at the author's page, as well as (in some cases) scattered about in this Wiki. ---- =Owen's Builds= The option to display a constant live histogram (not just during shutter half-press), an abbreviated DOF display, a couple of redundant flags removed. Updated to revision 200 of GrAnd's builds, and most recently revised Nov 1st to improve the histogram calculation and speed. See homepage (link above) for full information and use, including source-code files. *A620 fw v1.00f *A630 fw v1.00c *A640 fw v1.00b *A700 fw v1.00b *A710 fw v1.00a *S2IS fw v1.00e *S2IS fw v1.00f *S2IS fw v1.00g *S3IS fw v1.00a ---- =Ewavr's (Zosim's) Builds= A unique build that is making breakthroughs in what was once thought impossible, including USB remote cable-release (now available in many other authors' builds), bypassing the 1GIG video filesize limit, and now includes some optional video compressions rates. See author's link (above) for source files and photos on how to build your own USB remote cable-release. (USB-remote directions: Babelfish Russian to English translation.) (If you don't speak Russian, use the "russian to english translation" links) *A710 source & bin files (page in Russian) :*Babelfish Russian to English translation (the CHDK build is the link labeled "piercing") *Experimental builds & source to test the 1GIG video-size override. ::A discussion section has been started in the "talk" section to share information and test results on these versions. See: VideoPlus Notes Note: Fingalo has included both the USB cable remote feature and the new video compression and 1 Gig bypass in his latest experimental builds: see the Fingalo section below. ---- =Fingalo's Builds= Fingalo's builds includes the Motion Detection ability (see special MD section below), and includes more extensive uBASIC commands and camera controls. See authors page (link above) for full information and source-code files. Always check his page first, as he is frequently including new-found features from others and helpful additions of his own to the uBASIC scripting commands. *A560 fw v1.00a *A570 fw v1.00e *A570 fw v1.01a *A610 fw v1.00e *A610 fw v1.00f *A620 fw v1.00f *A630 fw v1.00c *A640 fw v1.00b *A700 fw v1.00b *A710 fw v1.00a *S2IS fw v1.00e *S2IS fw v1.00f *S2IS fw v1.00g *S3IS fw v1.00a *IXUS700 (SD500) fw v1.01a *IXUS800 (SD700) fw v1.01b *G7 fw v1.00g *G7 fw v1.00i *G7 fw v1.00j Fingalo is hard to keep up with! The links just above are Fingalo's latest (as of Nov 26, 2007), his "version 124". v124 has even more uBasic extentions. See his page (link above) for a fuller description (and probably even more recent builds!). This version includes commands to get the time in msec, change the CHDK dark frame subtraction setting, doubled the number of user variables (by allowing you to use uppercase single letters A-Z), added the USB remote feature, and included the new Video compression and 1 Gig video bypass. Its recommended that you visit his web page and read the latest. ---- =SDM-CHDK (StereoData Maker)= :A very extensive version featuring many tools and options devoted to stereo imagery as well as all the features of Fingalo build 128 (65 second exposures, bracketing in continuous-shooting mode, video bitrate/quality,etc)and selected features from AllBest 16 build.. :In addition, Fingalo's 'set_led' command works on all cameras except A560, A570 and IXUS800. :All the features of other builds are supported including MX3's motion detection, Fingalo's script additions,Zosim's Video Compression and USB remote and support for A560,A570,G7,IXUS700 and IXUS800. :The website includes a history of CHDK and a design for electronics that enables full-speed continuous-mode synchronised stereo shooting with external flash at shutter speeds up to 1/1000 sec. :Other features are :- :Drift-free synchronisation at up to 1/20,000 sec with twinned-cameras for virtually no additional cost. :No hardwiring required and no vulnerable external equipment. :Single-shot, delayed single-shot and full-speed continuous-mode synchronised-shooting with external flash at shutter-speeds up to 1/1000 sec. :Synchronising of any number of multiple cameras with fixed or progressive flash-delay. :Overriding of shutter-speed to provide values from 65 seconds to 1/40,000 sec in 1/3EV increments. :On-screen-display options include two 'Rangefinder' modes that allow you to set the near and far-point distance by using the lens telephoto setting as a rangefinder. :The resulting scene-deviation is then displayed as a horizontal bargraph .. coloured red if it exceeds your maximum-permissible deviation and required-aperture is indicated. : + then moves lens to calculated optimum-focus for the subject-range.. :'Get image-stack' in continuous-shooting mode acquires images at varying focus positions for creating extended depth-of-field images :'Show SDM Configuration' for quick overview of settings :On-screen displays individually enabled and all enabled displays toggled on/off by shutter half-press + key_right :The official release is here someone will add a link (or set up a wiki page) that describes what "Stereo Imagery" is for us clueless. Or better yet, *also* give a brief description here! Please see Microfunguy's SDM homepage (link above) for full documentation and use of this build. *A560 fw v1.00a *A570 fw v1.01a *A570 fw v1.00e *A610 fw v1.00e *A610 fw v1.00f *A620 fw v1.00f *A630 fw v1.00c *A640 fw v1.00b *A700 fw v1.00b *A710 fw v1.00a *G7 fw v1.00g *G7 fw v1.00i *G7 fw v1.00j *IXUS700 fw v1.01a (US model designation: SD500) *IXUS800 fw v1.01b (US model designation: SD700) *S2IS fw v1.00e *S2IS fw v1.00f *S2IS fw v1.00g *S3IS fw v1.00a ---- =MX3's Motion Detection Builds= A unique build that started the motion-detection capability of CHDK. Motion detection is the ability of the camera to detect motion (or a change in light intensity) in one or more predefined sections of the image. A CHDK script can then use that information to do things (like, take a picture! or start a video!). This has been used for some rather cool applications, like photographing lightning strikes, using a light source as a remote trigger, and unattended surveillance. See the author's download page (link above) for sample scripts which include comments for using this uBASIC scripting feature, and source-code files. *A610 fw v1.00e *A610 fw v1.00f *A620 fw v1.00f *A630 fw v1.00c *A640 fw v1.00b *A700 fw v1.00b *A710 fw v1.00a *S2IS fw v1.00e *S2IS fw v1.00f *S2IS fw v1.00g *S3IS fw v1.00a ---- =Allbest Build= Currently a major work in progress. Download links for all supported cameras have so far been posted to 2 separate URLs on the net. You can find the download pages and information about this build at the new http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php CHDK Forum, in the CHDK Releases] section. The usual location for this build is http://malbe.nm.ru/chdk/. ---- =Misc. Builds= here are miscellaneous files that haven't been assembled into any one location for downloading SD700 FW 1.01b by mkmenuts mkmenuts said: "Finally, after tremendous help from Zosim, CHDK has an initial SD700 port! Grab it while it's hot (for 1.01b owners ONLY): [http://www.zshare.net/download/50330336643ffb/ SD700 fw 1.01b beta v4]. This newer release (Nov 19, 2007) is based on EWAVR (SVN 224) and Fingalo (120). Please put bugs/comments specific to this port on the SD700 porting page. Enjoy! A560 Build (by aitorhck) Thanks to EWAVR, GrAnd and rossig sources, the CHDK has been ported to the A560 1.00a camera. It is based on the rossig source code for A570. Latest A560 CHDK release: CHDK binaries A560 1.00a (Nov 11) To get older versions and source code, visit A560 page. ----- A570 Rossig Builds *A570 Firmware version 1.00e dated Oct 28, 2007 New build with bugs fix (binary+src) http://www.zshare.net/download/450682351900e8/ *A570 Firmware version 1.01a by kangxn, dated Nov 13, 2007 binary + source http://www.zshare.net/download/48764500873940/ ----- G7 Builds G7 owners, please double-check your firmware version when using any of these files. The accuracy of which links belong to which firmware and build versions has not been verified, due to not having a G7 to test them. There seems to be a lack of coordination between anyone with G7s sharing reliable information. Anyone who has tested or verified these links please leave an indication next to that link, something like (*verified OK) to let others know they are correct. Thank you. Fingalo has builds for all 3 FW version (without the SDM module), to be found in a section above. Fingalo 124, Nov. 26th: http://www.zshare.net/download/37426216a0c975/ (verified ok) Fingalo 124, Nov. 23rd: http://hem.passagen.se/fsmmal/CHDK/pre14.grand148.md.cln.zsm-g7-100i-124.zip (verified ok) *G7 fw v1.00g binaries (*verified OK) *G7 fw v1.00g source files *G7 fw v1.00g SDM (Stereo Data Maker) version 1.40 *G7 fw v1.00i SDM (Stereo Data Maker) version 1.40 *G7 fw v1.00j SDM (Stereo Data Maker) version 1.40 *G7 fw v1.00j binaries; pre14, #342 (*verified OK) *G7 fw v1.00j source files Category:CHDK